


want

by faytfinx



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, implied alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faytfinx/pseuds/faytfinx
Summary: “Do you want me, Hongseok?”“I want you to drink the water.”





	want

**Author's Note:**

> I had an itch to do something creative and wrote this quickly in a few hours. 
> 
> unbeta'd so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes (if you find any, let me know). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

“Do you want me?”

Hongseok’s body froze just as he was about to enter the kitchen. His thought his heart almost stopped beating for a moment. He turned his head to stare in the direction of the voice with wide eyes. Jinho’s body was sprawled out like a starfish on the couch as he stared back with a lazy smile, hooded eyes, and a slightly flushed face.

“Hyung, you’re drunk,” his voice sounded tight, “I’m gonna get you some water.”

“I’m not drunk!” Jinho called out as the other man proceeded to retreat into the kitchen away from the knowing man’s eyes. “I only had a few drinks. I can handle my alcohol…,” the older man grumbled despite knowing that Hongseok wasn’t going to hear it in the other room.

The sound of running water from the sink could be heard even from the living room as Jinho waited for Hongseok to come back.

It was now or never.

While Jinho could honestly admit he wasn’t drunk, he couldn’t lie that some liquid courage was running through his veins. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, listening to the tap shut off with a squeak. He opened his eyes again as he heard the sound of footsteps come closer.

“Here,” Hongseok offered with a glass of water in his hand as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch that Jinho was resting on, a noticeable space between the two but neither of them commented on it. The smaller man looked at the drink, at the giver’s face then at the glass again. Jinho had to turn his head to face his friend but he made no indication of moving to take it.

“Do you want me, Hongseok?” Jinho asked again.

“I want you to drink the water.”

“Fine,” he finally complied, sitting up and taking the glass. He gulped it down as fast as possible so they could move on from this topic. “Are you happy now?” he asked in mild annoyance shaking the glass in Hongseok’s face before placing it down on the table in front of them.

“Not really. I think you should drink more water,” the man teased, watching his senior jut out his lower lip in a pout. “But this is good enough for now.”

“You suck.”

He really was too cute.

“And you know I’m not drunk. My tolerance is way stronger than yours and you know it,” the older man glared, although there was no heat behind it.

“But I’m not the one who went out drinking so I don’t know how many drinks you had,” Hongseok defended back. “Do you even know how many drinks you had?”

Jinho paused in thought, cautious with his next words while turning away from him, “I think I had three shots, a beer or two, and a mixed drink but I didn’t have them all in one sitting. Or in that order.”

Hongseok hummed, staring at the other man with a careful eye. He watched the way Jinho pulled up his legs to his chest, the way he often stared straight ahead into space despite speaking to Hongseok who was in his peripheral vision, the way his fingers tapped nonsensically on his knees. The red complexion was dissipating as well, he noted. It was especially noticable on his ears. 

“Hey, Hongseok.”

The younger man made a questionable noise in response.

“Do you not want me?”

The taller man let out a sigh, looking away from Jinho’s eyes that turned to stare at him. Eyes that he couldn’t decipher on a face with an expression so neutral. He was scared to answer. Hongseok wanted Jinho. He wanted him so badly. But did Jinho think the same?

His hands balled up into tight fists as he kept his lips tightly shut.

“Hongseok, we’ve known each other for years. You think I don’t know the way you look at me?” Jinho stated, slowly shifting closer towards the man who had begun moving away from him. Hongseok could feel himself shake hearing Jinho’s word, staring back at him with wide eyes. He could feel the colour drain from his face 

Jinho could read Hongseok’s eyes as clear as the day.

At that moment, they were filled with fear and panic.

And desire.

“Hyung, why do you keep asking about this? What do you want—?“

“I want you,” Jinho interrupted with a voice of finality. Hongseok felt his throat getting choked up as the smaller man crawled closer to his frozen form.

“Because I want you.” 

A small smile was on Jinho’s lips as he sat himself on Hongseok’s lap (who still seemed to be in shock).

“You’re such an idiot, Hongseok,” he huffed out a laugh before placing a gentle kiss on the other man’s lips. It was an innocent touch, just lips touching lips, as Hongseok still didn’t seem to be moving, but he could feel his heart bursting from the contact. Jinho pulled back to look at his partner’s face, trying to find any indication of wanting to reciprocate his feelings.

“Hongseok?” He hesitantly called as the seconds passed with the other man still silent. That seemed to snap the younger man out of his daze while fear had begun to creep into Jinho’s mind until he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and pull him down onto the couch. He let out a squeak of surprise.

“Hongseok?!” Was all Jinho could say before he felt a pair of lips on top of his own. He kissed back eagerly before the younger man pulled away and licked Jinho’s lips. The older man opened his mouth before they connected again, tongues intertwining in each other’s mouths. Jinho let out a groan in the back of his throat before he had to pat Hongseok’s shoulder to pull away for air. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner,” Hongseok apologized in-between breaths, “you… had me in shock.”

Jinho let out a laugh, “I was beginning to think you were going to turn into a statue if you didn’t start moving.”

“You threw a fast one at me. And I got scared,” the younger man admitted, faces hovering over each other.

“Sorry about that. I guess I kind of got impatient waiting for you so I decided to take initiative first,” he confessed, “if it makes you feel better, I needed a few drinks to talk myself into this.”

Hongseok huffed out a few chuckles, “That’s fine with me. Thanks to your drinking habits, we’re here now.”

The smaller man snorted. “No thanks to your soft heart.” 

“Hey!”

“I’m kidding,” Jinho laughed, giving a small kiss to Hongseok’s nose in hopes of appeasing the man.

“Now will you answer my question?” Jinho brought up, hopefully for the last time.

Hongseok sighed, although this time there was no edge to it. Instead, it was replaced with a warm smile. He placed a hand on Jinho's cheek who closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“I want you, Jinho. I’ve wanted you for so long and I want to love you every day from now on.” Jinho opened his eyes. His eyes were full of light, shining as Hongseok stared into them. They smiled at each other like nothing else mattered between them. With that, Hongseok sealed his promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you want to talk pentagon and jinhongseok with me but you can find me on twitter @ jinhosgaze.
> 
> have a lovely day ~


End file.
